The present invention relates to a headphone type earpiece assembly, and more particularly, to such a headphone type earpiece assembly, which is comfortable in use and, does not slip when fastened to the head.
FIGS. 9 and 10 show a headphone type earpiece assembly according to the prior art. This structure of headphone type earpiece assembly comprises two earpieces 4, and a smoothly arched headband 5 of resilient material. The smoothly arched headband 5 imparts an inward pressure to the earpieces 4, causing the earpieces 4 to be secured to the user""s ears. This structure of headphone type earpiece assembly is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks.
1. The high inward pressure from the arched headband 5 causes the user to feel uncomfortable.
2. When fastened to the user""s head, a gap 6 may be left between the arched headband 5 and the user""s head, and the headphone type earpiece assembly tends to slip from position or to disturb the shape of the user""s hair 32
3. The size of the arched headband 5 cannot be adjusted to fit different users. If not in perfect fit, the earpieces 4 cannot be kept in close contact with the user""s ears.
4. Because the arched headband 5 is not collapsible, the headphone type earpiece assembly occupies much storage space when not in use.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a headphone type earpiece assembly, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a headphone type earpiece assembly, which can positively be fastened to the user""s ears to well protect the user""s ears and to keep the user""s ears warm. It is another object of the present invention to provide a headphone type earpiece assembly, which is comfortable in use and gives no pressure to the user""s cheeks when installed. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a headphone type earpiece assembly, which occupies less storage space when received. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the headphone type earpiece assembly comprises two earpieces adapted for protecting the user""s ears and keeping the user""s ear warm, and a cord member connected between the earpieces. Each earpiece comprises a soft cloth covering supported with a flat frame, and a clamping plate pivoted to the flat frame and disposed outside the soft cloth covering for securing the respective earpiece to one of the user""s ears. The clamping plate has a horizontal front hook for hanging on the top side of the ear, and a vertical clamping portion for clamping on the tragic lamina of the ear. According to an alternate form of the present invention, the clamping plate is comprised of a rear half forming the rear finger strip and the respective lugs, and a front half forming the horizontal front hook and the vertical front clamping portion and detachably connected to the rear half. The rear half has a receptacle and a retaining hole in the receptacle. The front half has a plug rod insertable in the receptacle, and a retaining portion protruded from the plug rod for engaging the retaining hole in the receptacle.